


Death Shall Have No Dominion

by magos186



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: What if the events in Cold Oak happened differently? If just one minor thing changed, what far reaching consequences would it have?End of season 2 AU so it includes mentions of major character death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a bunch of really old SPN fics on my laptop. Some are on my LJ, but some were only ever posted on supernaturalville.net and sadly that site is gone. If you've read these before and the titles are different, it's cause I didn't save the files under the titles I gave them on spnville. Anyway, I've decided to start posting them here. This was written in the summer of 2007.
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvGBz2oqrZc  
> Both the video and the fic include the poem And Death Shall Have No Dominion by Dylan Thomas.

_And death shall have no dominion._  
_Dead men naked they shall be one_  
_With the man in the wind and the west moon;_  
_When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,_  
_They shall have stars at elbow and foot;_  
_Though they go mad they shall be sane,_  
_Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;_  
_Though lovers be lost love shall not;_  
_And death shall have no dominion._  


He was dead. Of that much he was sure. He felt nothing, he heard nothing, and all around him white, warm light shone. He stood there in awe, unable to move, unable to think, until he saw them. Two figures walking towards him, hand in hand. One was shorter than the other, draped in a white dress, her long blonde hair covering her shoulders. The other was taller, wearing a blue shirt and faded jeans. His short brown hair the same color as the beard upon his face. And at last he knew he was home. He reached out to these glowing figures, but as he extended his arms, they stopped moving and a voice was heard shouting in the distance. The bright, white light began to fade into darkness, yet still the figures stood near. “What’s going on?” He heard himself ask. A sweet, gentle female voice replied, _“And death shall have no dominion. Under the windings of the sea they lying long shall not die windily; Twisting on racks when sinews give way, strapped to a wheel, yet they shall not break; Faith in their hands shall snap in two, and the unicorn evils run them through; Split all ends up they shan’t crack; and death shall have no dominion.”_

“What does that mean?” He asked, his voice becoming more familiar.

“It’s time for you to go back now,” said the gentle voice. “You cannot stay here. _He_ needs you. You must go back.”

“Who needs me? What’s going on?” The more he asked, the louder the voice in the distance became, the darker the world around them became. 

“You saw what will happen if you stay. Don’t let _him_ do it.” This time the figure speaking was the man, his voice gruff and stern and full of love. “Don’t let _him_ do what I did. It’s time for you to wake up. The world needs you. _He_ needs you. One cannot exist without the other.” 

Before he could question any further, the figures disappeared and the darkness engulfed him. Everything was gone. There was no more light, no figures, no voices. All that was replaced by a steady _Beep Beep Beep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in the summer of 2007.
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvGBz2oqrZc  
> Both the video and the fic include the poem And Death Shall Have No Dominion by Dylan Thomas.

He was alive. Of that much he was sure. He could not move, he could not think, but he managed to open his eyes. They felt heavy, much too heavy as he moved them, taking in everything around him. He saw a machine next to him, causing the beeping noise; a tube ran from a bag to his hand. To his right he saw someone sitting next to him; their head was on his shoulder, their arm across his chest. He stared at this person and immediately he knew he was home. Suddenly everything he’d seen in the light made sense. He tried to speak, but only a breath escaped his lips. That one simple breath was enough to rouse the person on his shoulder. The person sat back and realizing the man in the bed was awake, threw their arms around him and held on for dear life. He missed those arms. It had been too long since they were wrapped protectively and lovingly around him. He felt his eyes tear and his lip quiver as the person whispered “Sammy.” The word entered his brain then traveled throughout his body, warming every inch of him, allowing him to whisper back “Dean.”

“I’m so happy you’re awake,” Dean said as he sat back in his chair. “You nearly gave me a heart attack ya know.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, his voice sounding harsh, his throat dry as a desert. Dean helped him drink some water and explained.

“The demon kidnapped you. Bobby and me, we found you. I saw you start walking to me, and then you were falling to the ground. This guy came up behind you and stabbed you as you fell. I got you to the hospital as fast as I could. Doctors said you were lucky...that falling saved your life. You uh…you had some complications during surgery though. You lost so much blood… your heart stopped twice. You were in the ICU for two weeks and you’ve been in a coma for three. Doctors couldn’t explain why you’ve been out so long.”

Suddenly, something clicked in Sam’s brain and he grabbed his brother’s arm in a death grip. “Tell me you didn’t make a deal!? Tell me you didn’t go to the crossroads!?”

Dean’s eyes were filled with shock and confusion, but not one ounce of guilt. “Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? I’ve barely left your side.”

Hearing those words, the younger Winchester removed his hand from his brother’s arm. He turned his head to look up at the ceiling and whispered, “I had a vision.”

“When did you have a vision?”

“When I was in Cold Oak. It hit me when I saw you. It was unlike any vision I’ve ever had. I saw so much.”

“Sammy, look at me. What did you see?”

“I died,” he mumbled. “I got into a fight with Jake. I knocked him out. I couldn’t kill him. Then I heard you calling me. I saw you and Bobby coming at me. I’d never been so happy to see you. You told me to look out, but before I could move, there was this blinding pain in my back. You ran and caught me as I fell to the ground. I died in your arms.” Sam paused, hearing his brother whisper “oh my god.” After a minute, he continued to relay his vision. “The next thing I knew we were in a house. You were sitting next to my body, talking about when we were kids. You asked what you were supposed to do and then suddenly we were at a crossroads. You summoned the demon and sold your soul to bring me back. When I woke up, you told me Bobby fixed me up. After that, everything kind of happened in fast forward. We were at Bobby’s and Ellen showed up. Then we were in Wyoming. Jake opened a gate to Hell. I killed him, you killed the demon, and dad escaped from hell. I found out about the deal and swore to get you out of it.”

“Holy crap,” Dean whispered. Sam looked over at him and saw all the color had drained from his face, his hands visibly shaking.

“Dean, what is it?”

“Most of that…it happened. You didn’t die, but Ellen, she showed up at Bobby’s. They figured out what was going on. I mean they didn’t know about the gate to Hell, but they found out that Samuel Colt built a giant Devil’s Trap around a cemetery in Wyoming. I went with them and the kid who stabbed you was there. He had the Colt. Bobby killed him after he opened the gate. Dad escaped, just like you said. He helped me fight the demon and I took the Colt and shot him. Dad’s not in Hell anymore…the demon’s dead.”

“Holy crap,” Sam whispered. Dean looked over at him and saw all the color had drained from his face. “You—you left me alone in the hospital?” Sam asked, his voice filled more with curiosity than an accusing fear.

“I didn’t want to, but Bobby needed my help and I wanted to kill that bastard who hurt you… Jefferson came up and stayed with you while I was gone.”

“What about the cops?”

“Jefferson said that you were his son. He provided a fake birth certificate, I helped him with a fake I.D. for you…cops haven’t really been an issue.”

“So they didn’t see you? They didn’t recognize you?”

“No Sammy,” Dean replied, trying to suppress a smile at how much his little brother had become like him. Here was the scrawny little kid he raised, hurt in a hospital, and worrying about his big brother. 

“Dean…promise me something okay?”

“That depends on what it is,” the elder Winchester replied realizing all the promises he’d made and didn’t want to keep.”

“Don’t die okay?”

“What are you talking about?”

Once again unable to face the look in his brother’s eyes, Sam looked at the ceiling. He could feel the tears seeping into his eyes. He wanted to wipe them away, but the pain of what he saw was just too much and he no longer cared if they fell. “There was more to the vision.” Dean studied his brother’s profile. Sam’s jaw was trembling; tears seeped from his eyes into his long brown hair. 

“Sammy, what is it?”

“The vision didn’t end after my promise…it…it kept going. The crossroads demon gave you a year and I saw that year…I saw us hunting the escaped demons and spirits, I saw myself looking everywhere for a way to break your deal. I saw that after a while, I learned how to control my ESP and the telekinesis, even though the visions still hit me like they do now. I saw…I saw you die Dean. I couldn’t save you…you went back to the crossroads to summon the demon so the hellhounds wouldn’t come. I went after you but…” he paused. His body was visibly trembling as the tears came in rivers, soaking his hair to the pillow. 

He was silent for so long that Dean finally asked, “But what?” 

“You sat me in the back of the Impala…you told me you love me and then you punched me. By the time I could see again, I ran to you but you were dead and the demon was gone. I was so…empty. I didn’t know what to do without you. Bobby…he uh…he tried to help me. I was just so hollow and so lost without you…I tried to go on. I tried to live so your sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain, but I couldn’t. Two weeks after you…I was lying in bed and my heart just stopped beating.” _One cannot exist without the other_ he heard his father’s voice repeat in his head. He turned to look at Dean who was staring at the floor, trying to hold back his own tears. “There’s something else,” the youngest Winchester whispered. He wasn’t sure how to say it without causing his brother pain, but he knew he needed to say it. This was one secret he could never keep. “Before I woke up…I was in this place…it was like it was made of light. I thought I really was dead. I saw…I saw mom and dad. They told me I needed to wake up, that I had to come back to you. They said you needed me. They said that we can’t exist without each other.”

With those words, every wall that protected Dean Winchester came crashing down. He looked up at his baby brother with tears in his eyes. His eyes revealing the shock behind what he was hearing. He knew that if Sam ever died, he wouldn’t be able to survive, but he never once imagined the same would be true for Sam. In that instant, when he locked eyes with his brother, he saw just how true it was. He heard Pastor Jim’s words echoing loudly in his mind. _He never needed John…just you._ Those words had been spoken when Sam left for college and at the time, he just thought Jim meant that Sam needed him to protect him, to continue taking care of him. Now he fully understood what the Pastor meant that day on the stairs. Sam needed Dean not just to protect him or raise him, but to just be there. Dean was his twin soul. When they were apart, their hearts yearned for each other. When they were together they knew peace. With one dead, the other really wouldn’t be able to live. As a single tear ran down his cheek, Dean made a solemn promise to his brother. With that one tear he promised that he would stop being so reckless, that he would let Sam take care of him sometimes…that they would never again desert each other…a promise that as long as Sam was alive, Dean would be there. As he looked into the large brown, bloodshot eyes of his little brother, Dean saw Sam promise the same thing. As long as they were together, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

 

_And death shall have no dominion._  
_No more may gulls cry at their ears_  
_Or waves break loud on the seashores;_  
_Where blew a flower may a flower no more_  
_Lift its head to the blows of the rain;_  
_Though they be mad and dead as nails_  
_Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;_  
_Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,_  
_And death shall have no dominion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the part of the vision about Dean driving out to meet the crossroad demon is pretty much the same as in my other spn fic, The Goodbye Suprise.


End file.
